Problem: Rewrite ${(3^{-11})^{6}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ (3^{-11})^{6} = 3^{(-11)(6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{-11})^{6}} = 3^{-66}} $